


remember

by historymiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the awful truth: he can no longer remember who he is.</p><p>Who Bucky is is clear: he’s seen the movie reels a dozen times, handled old photographs grown dry and dog-eared like pressed leaves. He’s listened to Steve. He’s not that man- he barely remembers that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember

Here is the awful truth: he can no longer remember who he is.

Who Bucky is is clear: he’s seen the movie reels a dozen times, handled old photographs grown dry and dog-eared like pressed leaves. He’s listened to Steve. He’s not that man- he barely remembers that man.

He listened to Natasha, too. Listened to the stories of the man who was a legend, a ghost. The kind of man who could shoot her nonfatally and take another’s life, all at once. He’s not that man either, though his memories come thick and fast, choking him in his sleep like black water.

He is, it seems, at best a ghost: a ghost who must avoid his old haunts and cannot meet the eyes of those he hurt. When he does, it’s a vertigo-lurch, a stab of pain in the stomach, of something he at once wants and despises.

It’s not a memory, this pain, simply the throes of something dying.

Who is he? He doesn’t know. He is- asleep, it feels, sometimes. He finds simple places, that don’t remind him of anything or anyone, parks, shopping malls, new spaces and people that don’t look at him at all.

He is a memory, rootless, breaking free of those who want to remember him.


End file.
